


Shade of Blue

by gapplejuicy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Don't Like Don't Read, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with a lot of Plot, SBI is mentioned - Freeform, Seriously SO MUCH Plot, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tommy is also there for comic relief, Too much plot this was supposed to be porn, here come the porn tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gapplejuicy/pseuds/gapplejuicy
Summary: After some planning, Ranboo visits the UK to see Tubbo (and his roommate Tommy). Both shoving aside their feelings for the sake of the trip. However, it’s hard to hide when you’re staring right at the problem. Circumstances change and chaos ensues as the two are left to talk about the issue at hand, head on. Possibly getting a bit risky in the process.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 99
Kudos: 650





	1. Suitcase

Ranboo’s phone pinged a familiar tune as he stood at the airport exit terminal. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to admit to himself why he had given Tubbo a unique ringtone. The playful tune was immediately recognizable by the tall man as he frantically looked for his phone in his travel backpack. It shouldn’t be that hard to find a phone but today everything seemed to go wrong for the two of them today. They’d planned this week trip for a year now. The pandemic had finally began to slow its rates and travel was open between their two countries. Even better was the two were old enough to travel alone to save the money of dragging an adult along like they planned the years previous.

“Hi..uh Hello?” Ranboo said into the device when he finally found it, embarrassed about almost missing the call.

“Ranboo!!!” Tubbo said into the speaker so loud that Ranboo knew it definitely disrupted the people waiting in line next to him.

“Y-Yes hi, it’s me.” Ranboo said quieter facing away from the people now looking at him.

If Ranboos height wasn’t enough to make people stare the screaming from his phone would definitely keep their attention for a while.

“I just got off the tubeline! I’ll be there in two minutes. What are you wearing?” Tubbo said as you could clearly hear the muffle of his footsteps as he raced the airport halls.

“Uh.. Your merch actually. Old hoodie from last year. And I’m really tall I don’t think I’ll be hard to spot.” Ranboo said sneaking his face further back in his hoodie to avoid any contact with others.

“Oh wow really! Ok I’ll see you in a bit then!” Tubbo said with a chirp and hung up the phone.

Tubbos train was another thing that went wrong this morning. It was held back for around 15 minutes about halfway through its journey because of a miscommunication. Ranboo himself almost missed his 11 hour flight by a hair. Everything was going wrong, but somehow here Ranboo was. Standing in line for his bags at the international terminal. Waiting for Tubbo his... friend.

See, that was another thing that was wrong. That they were just ‘friends’.

Ranboo fiddled with his hoodie strings as he jolted his eyes up when a familiar suitcase came sliding down the carrier. He quickly grabbed his favorite shade of blue suitcase and backed away from the crowd.

He didn’t notice it himself but he was rushing. Maybe he didn’t want to notice it but a 6’6” man rushing though the airport was a unique sight to anyone.

But there.

Just there.

Halfway across the entrance hall stood a small recognizable figure looking down at his phone oblivious to the world. The one that Ranboo had stayed up countless nights to talk to. The only one who he’s showed his face to.

Tubbo.

No, wait Toby.

Toby was the one Ranboo saw now.

Ranboo slowly walked up to the smaller and tapped his head. 

Ranboo couldn’t possibly describe the face Tubbo made, as the emotions behind it were larger then the world we can currently comprehend.

The larger then life smile was suddenly obstructed by Tubbo digging his face into Ranboo’s upper chest. He grasped his arms around the other tightly. Ranboo slowly slid his arms out from Tubbo’s and wrapped them around Tubbo’s shoulders.

They stayed like that for a while. Neither of the two minded. Until a soft cry could be heard below Ranboo.

“Toby? You okay?” Ranboo said softly afraid to ruin everything he touched.

“m’ fine..” Tubbo said looking up at him with somber eyes.

After a bit. The... friends, traveled to the station to take the ride to Tubbo’s shared home.

The soft lull of the trains wheels. The movement in the ice in their drinks as the car slightly swayed. The perfectly blue colored sky that matched one of their eyes so perfectly. And the small kicks and leg touches under the train car table that lingered for longer then either of them would admit. 

It all came to a abrupt close when the intercom announced they had arrived in Brighton. But the fact that they had grasped each other’s arms to ensure their path off the train was more then enough hope for the two of them.

After a short walk from the station and a few turns between them dragging Ranboo’s luggage behind them, they arrived.

A fiery blond opened the door.

“Heya Toms!” Tubbo said slipped under Tommy’s and past him hauling the blue suitcase with him.

Tommy still stood in the doorway looking over his shoulder at Tubbo almost in shock. He turned his attention back to the obvious taller man on the doorstep.

“Now this just isn’t fucking fair.” He scoffed playfully in jealousy looking at Ranboo’s full height and moved out of the doorway so Ranboo could actually come in.

Ranboo slightly chuckled at Tommy’s statement as he followed the smallest further into the home.

Tubbo and Tommy had been living together since Tommy graduated from University and they could both live on their own. The snagged a nice house with thicker walls and no connected households since Tommy was prone to screaming during recordings. With this came more irl content which Ranboo was practically expected to be apart of. He made sure to bring his glasses and mask.

“Here we are!” Tubbo plopped Ranboo’s suitcase down at the entrance of a door before opening it with his now free hands.

The door opened into a small guest room. The bed covered most the room but it was more then enough for a temporary place to stay.

“Wilbur has stayed here before so I think it’s tall enough for ya!” Tubbo said playfully pushing Ranboo into the room.

The touch lingered, yet again.

“I’ll uh.. give you some time to set up here. It’s pretty late and you need some jet-lag sleep but if you need anything just text me..” Tubbo said slowly lifting his hands.

Ranboo gave a small noise of agreement still facing away from Tubbo as he heard him slowly backed out of the room. The door closed leaving Ranboo alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m aware Ranboo and Tubbo don’t like fics. I am a wrongin’. I like their dynamic a lot and in this fantasy world in my head, so I made this. I don’t ship the creators or want them to be together I just kinda yoinked their names and dynamic and ran with it.


	2. Couch

The night had passed slower then Tubbo expected, but quickly for the roommate under no tension whatsoever. He couldn’t stop checking his phone just in case the house guest had a question. Morning was upon them soon enough. Tubbo decided to anxiously check himself in the bathroom mirror before heading downstairs.

“Toby.” Tommy said mischievously from his doorway.

Tubbo leaned back from the bathroom sink to look at the mischievous blond.

“Don’t.” Tubbo beckoned at him.

Tommy mouthed teases at him in the form of ‘you like him’ it was hard to make out the mouth movement. That alone was enough to get Tubbo to close the bathroom door to ignore his roommate.

Tommy wasn’t wrong though.

Tubbo had planned this with Ranboo for ages. They met once before at TwitchCon and that started the... problem.

Tommy knew since he was the first up that morning and the first to see that Ranboo and him had fallen asleep cuddling on the soft n’ blue airbnb couch. The laugh that woke many others in the house including their chaperones and left a look of shame on Ranboo’s face. It wasn’t like they did anything skimpy. The two had stayed up watching Disney movies and Tubbo may or may not have pushed his luck all the way into Ranboo’s lap. Which the latter didn’t refuse. In the end, Tubbo didn’t think the act was worth it with the distance that Ranboo put between them for the last three days of the trip.

“EYYY RANBOOB” The never-changing shout of the blond could be heard from upstairs.

Tubbo knew Tommy wouldn’t say anything. They were closer then ever. Tubbo honestly got a good laugh out of the fact that their fanbase paired him and Tommy together. While reality had him tripping over the particular background character, Ranboo.

The muffled conversation downstairs became clear as Tubbo headed downstairs.

“So that’s when I yelled at the bloke, YOU BITCH—“ Tommy said dramatically continuing his story.

Ranboo couldn’t be less interested as his head was nestled in his hand, still extremely tired. Tubbo approached him as he sat at the table and tapped him on the shoulder.

“You want some brunch big man?” Tubbo said waving a bit to gather the sleep deprived one’s attention.

“That’d be nice yea..” Ranboo mumbled back.

Tubbo skipped over to the close by kitchen and observed that Tommy was already making some toast.

“Can I make some eggs with that?” Tubbo interrupts Tommy’s storytelling and gestures towards the fridge.

“Yea that’d be nice. Now, where was I.” Tommy said smiling at Tubbo still bearing the same teasing look.

Ranboo really wasn’t one for talking their first day. Tommy regarded him as the “hibernating basement giraffe” even though he truly was none of those things. Tubbo really took no offense to it since Ranboo had never travelled out of country. But you’d be surprised the amount of restraint it took for Tubbo to not sit on the couch with him when he decided to come out of his room sometimes. The absolute pain it took for Tubbo to realize that he could never snap back into that moment last summer when everything was blissful. Back then he felt like the entire world was holding him close.

Ranboo eventually became more enthusiastic as the day continued. Tubbo decided it’d be best for them two to walk about Brighton for the afternoon and get Ranboo used to the town.

“So I think we’ll take this road down to the main road that runs along the coast and just window shop from there for dinner!” Tubbo said looking for confirmation from Ranboo.

“Sounds good.” Ranboo replied stoically.

Tommy’s scoff could be heard from the other side of the house. Tubbo ignored Tommy’s tease and opened the front door for the two of them.

“Order yourself something Tom! Don’t starve!” Tubbo yelled into the house before shutting the door not wanting to hear his yelling response.

Ranboo laughed from behind Tubbo at his roommate drama.

“You know what roommates are like don’t laugh at us!” Tubbo said wagging a finger in Ranboos face.

“True, but Techno doesn’t shout.” Ranboo said nudging Tubbo playfully.

Tubbo and Ranboo both continued their soft banter as they took in the sight of Brighton.

“Wilbur lives right down that road and to the left.” Tubbo said as they got deeper into the city.

“Oh wow! Not that far at all. Also uh.. Toby?” Ranboo said with his hands falling in his pockets.

“Yea?” Tubbo looked back and said.

“It’s got pretty cold and I’m hungry now so could we head back to that Subway?” Ranboo said almost whispering towards the end as an attempt not to be rude.

“Shoulda said something sooner!” Tubbo giggled with a smile and quickly turned around.

“Maybe I should have come in the summer.” Ranboo joked as he trailed Tubbo down the road.

“It’ll get warmer! Clear skies usually mean more sun this week. The colder nights will go away as the week continues, I hope.” Tubbo replied.

The two arrived at the Subway. Tubbo figured Subway was the only thing Ranboo could recognize among the tea shops and off brand diners. Even though he had Subway recently, it would be the best option. Somewhere Ranboo could know what he’s ordering.

“So how is living with Techno?” Tubbo pondered.

“Again, not as bad as Tommy’s constant yelling.” Ranboo joked.

“You get used to it after a while! I swear!” Tubbo pleaded.

“It’s not that bad! I’m just poking fun. But yeah, I guess it’s not that bad. I’m just glad he let me. Then again he was more then happy to have someone else take care of his dog for him... and his fridge... and the plants.” Ranboo chuckled.

“Do you think the place will burn down while your gone?” Tubbo poked fun again.

“It’ll be fineeee. I hope. If my favorite stairway plant is dead I might actually cry but it’ll have been worth it to come here. Rest in peace PlantBoo.” Ranboo said dropping his sandwich for a second to put his hands together mocking a prayer.

“PlantBoo??” Tubbo giggled.

It took everything Tubbo to not look in Ranboo’s eyes during their meal, he looked down at his meal constantly not wanting to overstep. Realistically it seemed unfair. That’s all Tubbo could think as they finished up their meal. All Tubbo wanted was to show his admiration of the other but he was completely terrified of messing up again.

“Let’s head home, yeah?” Tubbo said grabbing the others finished plate and heading off with it.

It was day one of this endeavor and Tubbo was already glad to be away from the awkwardness as soon as he could. Though Ranboo stood completely unbothered and that’s what threw Tubbo off. It’s like they hadn’t spent the entire train ride to Brighton trying to be infinitely closer to each other.

“Wanna do anything else or?” Tubbo questioned as they left the restaurant and headed out into the night.

“Kinda just wanna go home. Or uh, back to your apartment.” Ranboo stuttered.

“This way then!” Tubbo said starting to march back the way they came earlier.

There were two things in Tubbo’s mind TwitchCon, and the fact that Ranboo was here being closer to him at every opportunity. That one fact gave Tubbo hope. Enough of it to grasp Ranboo’s hand and hopefully continue their touch streak. Which was one hug, footsies, arm holding, and two playful pushes. Tubbo had kept track. Each instance playing on loop.

“Sorry it’s just super cold...” Tubbo said nervously, it was a lie but the American wouldn’t know the difference.

“It’s fine. Your baby hands aren’t too hard to carry.” Ranboo teased down at him.

“Hey! Rude!” Tubbo fake pouted but in reality Tubbo suppressed the right to squeal.

And they continued like that as they walked down the outer roads of Brighton until they arrived back home. Which why would either protest, it was quite ‘cold’.

“Tom!” Tubbo said loudly as they came in the door.

“Streaming!” Tommy said in annoyance from the basement staircase after a while.

Ranboo wandered over to the basement staircase, unknowingly still holding Tubbo’s hand and dragging him with him.

“You’ll need your mask to go in that room. They’ll all see you.” Tubbo said pulling him back.

“Ah, I see. I’d love to see your guy’s set up down there though.” Ranboo said now backing up from the rail.

“Well, I’ll be streaming right after Tommy. You could log in from his PC and play minecraft with me!” Tubbo said with growing excitement.

“I’m really tired after today so I’ll pass... But make sure to tell them I’m here so that’s why I won’t be tonight. I’ll send out a tweet like yesterday too. They know I’m on a trip but not where.” Ranboo said releasing Tubbo’s hand and heading back to his guest room.

Tubbo was a bit sad but it was again understandable. He ran upstairs to his room to change into something comfier and then sit in Tommy’s chat waiting for his DM that he was about to end so he could raid. Unlike the yelling blond Tubbo had his setup in his room because he wasn’t exceptionally loud.

The DM shot through and Tubbo began his stream. The chat practically exploded when he dropped the news that Ranboo had officially made it to the UK. The small comments in chat were enough to make him realize how happy he was that Ranboo was here. Happy to have been holding his hand. He added hand holding to his mental touch list. He thought about him more and more until he ended the stream early with what Twitter pointed out to be a reddened face.


	3. Flower Jar

I could tell you that Ranboo slept better that night but that was far from the truth. His mind was too clustered to try to shut his eyes. Tubbo’s stream made it a bit better but at the same time, worse. So much worse.

Tubbo’s voice was enough.

After everything that had happened the past day and a half. The small touchings. Blatant hand holding. Ranboo was honestly wonderful at hiding his true thoughts and feelings from his expressions but everything had piled up and up by the end of the day.

Ranboo wished his thoughts were the only thing growing in the tiny guest room. However, the growing tent in his sweatpants said otherwise.

This would be the second night. The second night his body fell hard for the small blue eyed boy. It was a miracle he’d made it through their adventure today and now everything was bad again with his voice. Tubbo’s voice caused every shiver.

So like anyone would, he dealt with it.

He grasped himself under his waistband and began stroking. His earbuds carried Tubbo’s voice as he scolded his stream for spamming. God, Ranboo felt awful when doing this sometimes. Tubbo, innocently playing minecraft but his vocal chords carrying Ranboo to his climax. 

He wished it was actually him. Maybe that would make it stop for a while.

Ranboo couldn’t keep doing this. Every night after shoving it all away to be with Tubbo. Tubbo was hardly innocent himself. He was the reason Ranboo knew he was some form of gay. He hadn’t bothered with a label other then, he liked Tubbo.

And after Twitchcon, he wanted Toby. Badly.

Ranboo swore Tubbo knew what he did to him. Climbing into his lap to cuddle during their movie binge. That’s when Ranboo truly fell, he’d fantasized and flirted plenty through Discord but the Convention was the tipping point.

But also the worst downfall.

See, Ranboo knew he liked Tubbo. He knew he wasn’t completely straight.

But that doesn’t mean his father did.

So began the constant watch and pressure for the rest of the convention as Tommy had accidentally stumbled in on them and his father caught wind of it.

So to keep everything safe Ranboo left Tubbo alone most times. Keeping to texting and smiles from across the room and luckily Tubbo didn’t look like he minded. So everything returned back to the small fantasies and flirting online.

Until a few months ago.

“Y’know how you said you’d want to come to the UK?” Tubbo said with a nervousness Ranboo could sense down the mic.

“Of course, Id still love to go see you again. It’d be less hecktic and more private from all the fans haha.” Ranboo answered trying to guess Tubbo’s question so he’d feel less embarrassed.

“Oh... Great! Yea let’s uh.. do this!” Tubbo chirped and Ranboo could visualize his smile.

So they did. The flight being booked in the next few minutes. They both had moved out at that point so late night calls were normal. They stayed up all night that night discussing what they would do. The plans all fell through as the trip got closer but it truly didn’t matter as they only wanted to spend time together, not doing something crazy.

And so here Ranboo was, in Tubbo’s guest bedroom. The stream has ended as had Ranboo’s spiraling thoughts after his conclusion.

But damn was he dehydrated.

Ranboo considered texting Tubbo but he looked exhausted after the stream. Twitter was also bullying him with Tommy shipping again so he decided against it.

He slipped out of the room himself and walked to the kitchen for some tap water since it was the only thing he knew the location of.

He opened a few cabinets before finding what looked to be a glass for water and filled it up.

“That’s a flower jar.” A voice said in the dim lighting.

The kitchen light is flipped on and Ranboo is staring face to face with a groggy Tommyinnit. Ranboo then truly looked at his glass and saw it was a blue shaded mason jar.

Tommy went back to ignoring Ranboo and took some Cola out of the fridge. He threw himself up on the counter and then jolted his head stared at him causing Ranboo to almost choke on his water. All Tommy could do was chuckle softly at the reaction.

“Settle down, I’m not gonna kill yeh. And keep quiet Toby’s asleep.” Tommy said stifling his previous laugh.

“W-What are you doing up?” Ranboo said striking a conversation.

“I heard someone fucking with the glass jars.” Tommy said looking at Ranboo’s glass.

“I tried ok. For someone who doesn’t know where anything is I did pretty good.” Ranboo said crossing his arms.

They sat in an awkward silence and Tommy almost imploded of laughter but somehow kept it all inside. He was a ticking bomb of loudness ready to go, but kept quiet out of respect of his roommate.

“So how you and Toby been getting on?” Tommy said changing the subject to avoid his explosion.

“Uh.. Normal?” Ranboo said not really sure how to answer.

Everything they did was pretty normal, but Ranboo’s thoughts turned them into more then they were probably meant to be.

“Normal huh? You two haven’t got on yet? At all?” Tommy said raising his eyebrow.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Ranboo asked before drinking another swig out of his jar.

“Fucked.” Tommy said immediately slapping his hand over his mouth to contain himself.

Ranboo actually choked on water this time. He felt like he was dying trying to get his esophagus back in order as quietly as possible. Ranboo felt his face run hot.

They were both a mess.

“No..! Why in the world would we do that..!” Ranboo whisper yelled at Tommy.

“Just askin..” Tommy smirked again.

Tommy was the last person he wanted to expose any more feelings to then he had accidentally stumbled upon at TwitchCon.

“Tommy there is nothing going on. We’re... friends.” Ranboo said looking away in attempt to hide his blushed face.

“Ok well... If there was, I’m sorry about TwitchCon. I know your dad is kinda scary about that stuff. Not implying you are. Just letting you know IF it was the case and I’m to blame for ruining your trip with your shitty dad.” Tommy said jumping off the counter leaning closer in Ranboo’s direction.

“You noticed that..?” Ranboo mumbled.

“I notice a lot of things. I may seem like a loud idiot but my god you two are dumber then me.” Tommy softly laughed.

“...oh” Ranboo mumbled again looking back at the blond.

“Y’know he really missed you. I blame myself for putting you in that situation with your dad but Tubbo still really hurts about that stuff. Maybe that’s what’s missing.” Tommy hinted with a smile.

Ranboo tried to interject but the blond patted him on the shoulder harshly before walking off, throwing his coke can away in the process.

“Night you tall freak. Don’t hurt him or I’ll fucking kill you.” Tommy said innocently continuing to the staircase upstairs.

Just like that Ranboo was left utterly shocked. Ranboo knew Tommy was someone who liked to stir the pot but now that it was so real and personal, it was on a completely different level. Everything seemed reachable.

Tubbo seemed within reach.

He could feel Toby in his arms again from back on the couch a year ago.

Ranboo wanted that more than anything.

He shuffled back to his room with his jar and started stress googling about how to confess feelings as every dumb young person would. Ranboo needed to talk about all of this soon. Or it would kill him that he didn’t when he had the chance to in person.


	4. Blanket

Tubbo woke up to violent shaking. Not the way he wanted to wake up since he streamed particularly late last night. Someone said something to him but his brain was still powering up and really couldn’t process.

“—n man this is serious!” The person said.

“Whaaat?” Tubbo said sitting up and opening his eyes.

Tommy stood next to his bed with a worried expression. Tubbo immediately assumed the worst.

“Where’s Mark.” Tubbo said as panic set in.

“Mark???? the fuck? Well, RanBOOB is still asleep. But I have something super important to tell you.” Tommy said sitting down at Tubbo’s feet.

“God.. what is it.” Tubbo said shoving his arms under the covers again for warmth.

“Phil has so jump town last minute notice. Something family related.” Tommy said looking down at his shoes.

Tubbo’s eyes widened realizing the situation.

“I have to go watch him and Kristin’s little bastard. As soon as possible.” Tommy said looking at Tubbo once more.

If there’s one thing you should know about Phil’s kid. It’s that the little gremlin ONLY likes Tommy. Wilbur, Tubbo, and many others have tried to babysit but it’s always a disaster. Somehow the walking disaster that is Tommy cancels out the damage.

“Tom. You can’t be serious.. For how long?” Tubbo mumbled.

“Kristin said a few days. Not sure what’s going on they didn’t want to talk much about it.” Tommy says while scratching the back of his neck.

The two’s dad friend lived miles north from Brighton. It was a solid 3 hour railway. Tommy needed to leave as soon as he could by the urgency in his voice.

“You’ll be okay right? You got this?” Tommy said in an encouraging tone.

“Uh... yeah sure.” Tubbo mumbled with a slight voice crack.

Tommy leaned forward and half hugged Tubbo. Before running out the bedroom door. A small bag could be heard thumping down the stairs. Tubbo flung himself out of bed and raced down to try to catch his roommate before he left. Tommy opened the door and looked back at Tubbo on the stairs. They shared an encouraging nod before Tommy closed the door behind him and Tubbo saw him pile into the taxi car he ordered. Tubbo locked the front door as he watched the car disappear towards the Brighton city center.

“Who decided to run up and down the stairs?” A groggy voice said from a ways behind him.

“Tom.” Tubbo said turning around to face the immediately recognizable voice.

Ranboo stood against the wall of his room and peered behind Tubbo as to ask what’s going on.

“Phil and Kristin had to leave for some family emergency. Tom is the only one their kid likes so he had to go babysit... So it’s just us now.” Tubbo paused.

Ranboo didn’t look to be phased or like he even cared. Tubbo could never read him. On the contrary Tubbo’s mind was racing.

“Want to order some breakfast? Uh.. well it’s technically lunch at this point.” Tubbo said changing the subject.

“Uh... sure.” Ranboo said now fully standing up not relying on the wall.

Tubbo went on to explain to Ranboo the various delivery breakfast houses in the area. They ended up ordering waffles from a place not to far from there. Though Tubbo tried to hide it, his hands were shaking. He loved Tommy but the fact that his bitch of a best friend left him here with the guy he KNEW he liked wasn’t fair. Even if Phil had a family emergency it still felt like a targeted attack.

“You cold?” Ranboo said nudging Tubbo’s hands with one of his closed fists.

“Y-Yeah actually..” Tubbo mumbled trying to cover up everything.

Tubbo walked over to the couch and grabbed a pastel blue blanket and huddled up in it to hide any and all body language. Ranboo loosely followed him over and sat somewhat beside him. Minding personal space but still close enough to make Tubbo more nervous.

“Would you uh.. want to watch a movie?” Ranboo offered.

Tubbo flinched but the blanket semi-hid it. The situation was becoming more and more familiar. Thankfully the moment was interrupted by the doorbell. Which with no hesitation Tubbo ran up to get. He delivered their food to the kitchen. Small talk continued between them as they ate seemingly forgetting the previous question. As they finished their food and sat back on the couch the question was tossed again by Ranboo.

“Maybe we could watch a TV show..” Ranboo said with a lower tone then before.

Tubbo couldn’t avoid the question forever and now it sounded they Ranboo was growing quieter from the first question being shut down.

“Movie would be good right?” Tubbo said trying not to lose his composure.

He untangled from the blue blanket and reached for the remote but before he could grab it Ranboo’s hand snagged it.

“I call dibs on first movie.” Ranboo teased.

Tubbo threw a small pout but eventually settled. He chose Atlantis. Ranboo went to the restroom and sat back down half a foot closer. Tubbo then decided on Mulan. He scooted in Ranboo’s direction a bit throughout it. They both decided on Wall-E. Which had them both leaning on each other’s shoulders for the ending.

“Toby.” Ranboo said reaching up and pausing the credits of the film.

“Yes...” Tubbo said looking anywhere but Ranboo’s eyes.

“I’m sorry about Twitchcon.” Ranboo said placing his arm on Tubbo’s shoulder.

Tubbo was forced to look at him now but at that point he already was. He was there in Ranboo’s eyes the second he said sorry. He clamped down on the blue blanket surrounding him and took a deep breath.

“Did.. Did I do something wrong?” Tubbo said trying to not burst into tears to save the seriousness of the 

“No, it was all on me” Ranboo said releasing his hand from Tubbo’s shoulder to look down at the ground.

“T-Then what...” Tubbo said composing himself better now that Ranboo owned up to it.

“Toby. My dad is a bad person. He’s mean, and judgmental. I wouldn’t be here right now if I still lived with him.. I didn’t want him to separate us for the last duration of my time living there. So I temporarily separated us during that trip to save this in the long run. Which is inconsiderate cause I didn’t tell you.” Ranboo said with tears in his eyes.

“Mark...” Tubbo said lifting his face.

Ranboo looked so broken and guilt ridden.

“Just talk to me. There’s literally nothing you could do that would push me away. I’m still here. Despite that whole trip. Everything just could have been even better if you told me then. And it will be now.” Tubbo said then reaching forward to hug Ranboo.

Ranboo held him for dear life. They stayed like that for god knows how long. The hug deepened when Ranboo and Tubbo both stopped their teary eyes.

“Can we uh.. yeah. Again.” Ranboo said with absolutely no grammar but Tubbo knew exactly what he meant.

Tubbo hoisted himself into Ranboo’s lap and snuggled down like they did all too long ago. They picked their next movie and the exhausted pair drifted to sleep on the couch. Melting in each other’s arms.

Only later awakening for a super late dinner that included dancing around the kitchen with cheap mcdonald’s food. Ballroom music from Beauty and the Beast guiding their stupid and unplanned dance moves. Before drifting off to sleep once more infinitely more tangled in each other.


	5. Eyes

Ranboo woke up slowly as he gained his bearings. He was so emotionally exhausted, too groggy to remember why. The memories slowly came back to him and he remembered the good cry he had but also the conversation that came with it.

Toby.

Where was he?

Ranboo sat up and gathered he was on the couch but Tubbo was nowhere to be seen. He lifted the soft blanket from his body and stood up. He stretched his arms up to get ready to move about and suddenly felt two arms sneak around him from behind.

“Hiya big man.” Tubbo said muffled into Ranboo’s back.

“Where’d you come from?” Ranboo said still surprised at the smaller’s arrival.

“Basement.” Tubbo said with a smile as Ranboo turned around towards him.

“Whatever for?” Ranboo said sitting down on the couch.

His brain really couldn’t function this early but he was very keen on just listening to Tubbo speak.

“Well,” Tubbo started dragging the L. “Tommy told me he’d be back in two days so I prepped the film room cause he definitely wanted to get at least one content stream out of you before you left.”

Ranboo nodded along before yawning again.

“I woke up super early and couldn’t fall back asleep. So I just busied myself with that project. Luckily I came up the stairs to restock Tommy’s mini fridge and saw you up.” Tubbo said with a giggle.

“Need help with that?” Ranboo mumbled.

“Yea, that’d be nice.” Tubbo said reaching for Ranboo’s hand and dragged him to the kitchen.

Ranboo guessed touch was their normal now. The tone had certainly changed a lot. Both of them were very closed and performative but now, now Tubbo seemed like his normal discord call self. Ranboo liked that side of him so much more.

The two loaded their arms full of drinks, mostly coke, and headed down the stairs to the film room. It was a small room about the size of his guest room, padded with soundproofing and a green screen tucked away in the corner. A huge triple monitored PC setup was the jewel of the room. They crouched down beside the desk and filled the fridge.

“Tommy’s setup is insane. I had no idea this was the same room as the green screen.” Ranboo said in awe.

“Yea, kinda pissed that his face cam only shows a badly lit up corner of it.” Tubbo said closing the fridge and dragging Ranboo with him once again.

The touch was nice and soft. Ranboo didn’t mind this being normal at all. He felt wanted. If his only job was to warm Tubbo’s hands, he’d take it.

As with any good thing, doubt crept in.

As Tubbo questioned him over his McDonalds breakfast order he loosened his hand in Tubbo’s.

“Mark if you’re trying to convince yourself I want to be doing anything but this I will personally slap you.” Tubbo said yanking Ranboo closer to him.

“Ah. Got it.” Ranboo said rubbing the back of his neck.

Tubbo really knew exactly what to say to comfort or mess with him. It was... nice.

The two ate their meal once it delivered and sat discussing what they wanted to do today. The plan today was to stream together possibly. On Ranboo’s channel with face cam, on Tommy’s setup. And later when they both felt up for it Ranboo sent the tweet that he was back. After a few days of not streaming, his viewers were elated.

“Hi chat!” Ranboo chirped per usual.

Most of the viewers had been informed of where Ranboo was via Tommy and Tubbo’s cryptic tweets. Nevertheless the gasp of chat was still fun to see when the camera turned on. Many people questioned Tommy’s absence and where Ranboo was staying. Overall it was a great stream. The “performative” side of each of them came out immensely. 

When the cameras cut and the viewers left Ranboo was all but shocked when Tubbo moved from the seat next to him to onto his lap. He immediately removed the mask and glasses from Ranboo’s oufit and slowly moved to the gloves and tenderly held his hands as his removed them. Ranboo still had a few sponsorship things to work out and emails to reply to. So the pair sat wrapped together as Tubbo played with the strands of hair on the back of Ranboo’s neck.

“Just about done...” Ranboo said breaking the soft and comfortable silence the two had created.

After a bit Ranboo finally stopped typing and placed his hands on the armrests. Tubbo sat up and stared at the taller. Their eyes meeting with a calm yet intense stare.

“Your heartbeat is very fast y’know?” Tubbo said with a devilish smirk.

Did Tubbo know? Of course he knows. He’s Tubbo. It’s not like Ranboo could hide something from him. Tubbo knew almost everything about him. Almost.

“Oh really.” Ranboo replied in monotone trying to avoid the butterflies.

Tubbo’s beautifully shaded blue eyes were felt staring into Ranboo’s very soul. They knew every call, every touch, every thought Ranboo could ever say to Tubbo. Maybe that’s why Ranboo liked Tubbo so much. He was a constant dependent. Tubbo always knew what Ranboo was thinking and he never felt out of place because of it.

“What do you want to do now..?” Tubbo teased.

Ranboo was so glad they’d talked about what bothered the two of them. The wall was gone. There was nothing stopping this. Even Tommy was out of the equation.

Tubbo shifted forward on Ranboo’s lap and took his arms around the tallers head. The piercing blue eyes looked into his full gray ones for a signal of confirmation. Ranboo softly closed his eyes.

The moment felt like an eternity. He was giving himself up to Tubbo. Completely and entirely. Honestly the man questioned if he’d done that a year and a half ago when they’d officially met. Tubbo always known Ranboo and now his mouth would just be another thing he’d know. Something he’d cherish. Just as Ranboo appreciated anything Tubbo was willing to give.

Tubbo quickly pressed down his lips against Ranboo’s for a peck. He knew it was Ranboo’s first kiss. How thoughtful. He then saw the smirk on the smaller and realized it was only the beginning of his stunt. 

They crashed together again this time more needy. Ranboo used his arms for a second to sit up straighter and began to slightly tower over the smaller on his lap. He then rested his hands on the small of Tubbo’s back pulling him closer. The small bit of friction was enough to make Tubbo pause for a breath. Ranboo slid his hands softly under the back of his shirt and felt Tubbo’s soft skin against his hands.

And again they breached. This time Ranboo was granted access by Tubbo to the inside of his mouth. He made the most of the excursion which had Tubbo practically foaming which was good for Ranboo who was new and sloppy. Ranboo began scattering kisses upon his neck as Tubbo whimpered into his shoulder.

“M-Mark, ple-ease..” Tubbo whined.

“What do you need me to do.” Ranboo asked genuinely.

He hated being new to this but Tubbo didn’t seem to mind. Which why would he. He never made Ranboo feel uncomfortable, ever.

“Suck at my collarbone. Right there.” He said placing a single index finger at the location.

Ranboo did as told and began kissing the area before getting slightly rougher.

“If it feels right to you, bite it.” Tubbo said with a slight teasing moan.

Ranboo did just so.

“Good boy.” Tubbo praised and left a few soft kisses against his neck as well.

Ranboo saw the markings he made start to form over the small time period. Ranboo was concerned but Tubbo’s hand on his cheek reassured him otherwise.

God, he’d do anything to make sure Tubbo was happy. The light in his oceanic eyes gave Ranboo a dopamine rush every time Tubbo slightly looked happy.

They both sat panting for a while and Tubbo left a small kiss against his cheek.

“What do you want to do now?” Ranboo parroted Tubbo’s tease from earlier.

“We should go get dinner tonight don’t you think?” Tubbo said before standing up again and shuffling up the basement stairs with a single smile. 

Ranboo was left there. Riding his high. The ghost of Tubbo on his lips. The euphoric look in Tubbo’s baby blue eyes when he gasped Ranboo’s name stained into his retinas.

Dinner. Yea, good idea.

Yet the only thing Ranboo could think about was the feeling of Tubbo’s skin against his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me : wants tubboo inspiration  
> also me : there’s barely any fics
> 
> WRITE MORE TUBBOO  
> GUYS PLEASE


	6. Bruise

Tubbo scurried up to his room hoping that Ranboo would do the same. He was absolutely thrilled that Ranboo showed the same extent as he did. Tubbo could feel it sometimes but Ranboo apologizing and cuddling with him was so beautiful to him.

Tubbo grabbed his favorite outfit. What he would call a “show off” outfit. His favorite crop top with a fun jacket and ripped jeans. All his favorite colors of green, blue, and yellow. God, the feeling of being wanted was amazing. Tubbo knew Ranboo appreciated him but now they were on the same level. He wish he had taken the leap sooner.

“Toby..?” A knock at the door followed the voice.

Tubbo strutted over to the doorway and opened it to see Ranboo in all his glory. Jeans with a black shirt and a maroon hooded jacket. Tubbo smiled excitedly at him before softly pushing past him to the bathroom.

“Just one more thing! Then we’re good. God, there’s so much to do in Brighton you have to see all of it by the time you leave, not just the shops like last time.” Tubbo said reaching and pulling out a peculiar bag.

He reached inside and grabbed some concealer and lightly dabbed it onto his collar bone where the inflamed mark from earlier sat. Ranboo leaned against the doorway staring at Tubbo and fidgeting with his fingers.

“It’s fine to watch yknow.. You don’t have to feel guilty for observing me.” Tubbo said with a wink at him.

Ranboo seemed to calm down and his eyes just lit up while watching Tubbo do a few finishing touches with light makeup. Ranboo was always nervous and Tubbo really wanted to change that.

He placed the bag away and turned towards the tall man in the doorway. Ranboo stopped leaning against the doorway and met eyes with the smaller.

“Well... off we go!” Tubbo said linking his arm with Ranboo’s correspondent one.

The two marched down the stairs and out the door leaving the empty home behind them. Ranboo was completely clueless to his surroundings still and Tubbo was aware of that and used it to his advantage.

The night was described as a date. The two of them agreed on that when their hands tangled together as they walked down Brighton’s beach. The soft giggling from Tubbo and Ranboo explained a weird story carried a loving aura around them. They continued to march until they reached the complete other side of Brighton.

“We’re almost there.” Tubbo said leaning into Ranboo’s side.

“Am I going to get any clue or are you just going to make excuses again?” Ranboo said nudging him off in funny annoyance.

“Nope.” Tubbo said popping the P.

Tubbo saw Ranboo roll his eyes at him playfully.

“Darn..” Ranboo mumbled.

Tubbo knew he wouldn’t be disappointed though. It was right up ahead after all. Tubbo yanked Ranboo left from their course across a street and the two stood in front of a bricked building.

“This seems fancy..” Ranboo said disappointed at his outfit.

“It’ll be fine. That’s your fancy American restaurant style speaking. There’s no dress code here!” Tubbo replied opening the door for the two of them.

They were guided to a booth and the two sat opposite each other. The game of footsie continuing from the train. This time more careful because of the contents of the table. Ranboo ultimately won the childish duel just in time for their meals to arrive.

“So... What did your dad say during TwitchCon?” Tubbo asked now more talkative after his meal.

Ranboo placed his utensils down and slowly looked up at Tubbo.

“Do you want me to go into detail or just summarize?” Ranboo said with a shaky laugh.

“All of it. No more hiding.” Tubbo stated then giving Ranboo his full attention.

Ranboo grabbed his phone out for some reason as Tubbo peered forward at him. Ranboo began to read out something.

“Mark, I’m writing you this text because I don’t want to draw attention to the situation or your friends trip but after learning that you and some boy were found on a couch together was the least that I expected of you.” Ranboo paused before breathing heavily.

“It’s alright big man. I’m here.” Tubbo said reaching across the table to grasp his free hand.

“He asked who was it? To which I lied and replied with a fake name. Which angered him more I guess..” Ranboo said now grabbing Tubbo’s hand a bit tighter. “If this happens again I will make sure that you never attend one of these frilly conventions. I won’t have you hanging out with gays.” 

“Oh Mark...” Tubbo said now shifting out of his side of the booth to sit next to him.

“I don’t know why I was so scared of him. I was turning 18 faster then the next convention. I wouldn’t even need him for the next one yet I still pushed you away.” Ranboo asserted over Tuboo’s concern.

“Mark.” Tubbo said sternly guiding Ranboo to look at him. “It’s okay now see?”

Tubbo grabbed Ranboo’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

“I just wanted to know what your dad said cause I value your families opinion on me. But I guess if it’s that type of asshole opinion it doesn’t mean anything to me or you anymore. Sorry for asking...” Tubbo said pulling their hands up to his mouth and softly kissing Ranboo’s hand.

Ranboo nodded at him as of saying it was okay. They enjoyed the silence for a few moments before paying for their meal and beginning to walk back home. They passed by the beach and city center admiring the lights then walking back into the housing part of town.

“Can I kiss you... again.” Ranboo blurted out as Tubbo unlocked the door.

Tubbo pushed the door open and the two stepped in before Tubbo turned and faced the other.

“Why would I say no?” Tubbo said mischievously sliding behind the other to lock the door.

Tubbo turned quickly to see Ranboo closing in on him against the front door. Tubbo mumbled a laugh because of the small confidence Ranboo gained after the night out.

“Go ahead. Do it.” Tubbo said with a giggle leaning his entire face towards Ranboo’s lips.

Ranboo leaned down a small bit and claimed Tubbo’s lips with his own. The soft touch once again became heated as Tubbo wrapped his arms around Ranboo’s neck grounding Ranboo to his grasp. Their panted breath then mixes as Tubbo stares at Ranboo.

“How far we taking this..?” Tubbo whispers at the other.

Ranboo turns redder then before and stutters an unintelligible answer. Tubbo places a singular finger over Ranboo’s lips and proceeds to glance at the staircase upstairs. Yet Ranboo still looked unsure.

“Goddamnit man. Do I have to blatantly tell you to fuck me or what?” Tubbo snaps.

Ranboo just about dies and turns around before mumbling again.

“T-Toby you can’t just say that...” Ranboo says softly.

“Like hell I can. I can see it in your eyes, and now you have your permission.” Tubbo says with a slight tease.

“We’re both virgins holy shit Tubbo are you sure this is okay?” Ranboo said quickly jumbled together.

“Like I’d want to do this any other way.” Tubbo giggled at the prude boy cursing and pulled the taller behind him.

Ranboo still completely avoiding eye contact with the smaller.

They reached Tubbo’s room and Tubbo pushed Ranboo to sit on the bed and Tubbo settled into his arms infront of him. Ranboo then gripped where Tubbo had guided his hands.

Thank god, he’s learning.

Tubbo slid off his jacket and softly slid his croptop off as well. Ranboo seemed starstruck at the boy in front of him and grasped his large hands around Tubbo’s now exposed torso before kissing him again. This time with hunger.

As the make out continued Tubbo tugged at Ranboo’s t-shirt and placed his hands on his chest before Ranboo completed the favor and took his shirt off completely. Ranboo didn’t have “astonishing abs” or a “perfect body” he was just inside dwelling gamer boy but Tubbo could find a single flaw with the other. He was absolutely perfect.

“Toby?” Ranboo questioned at him.

“Don’t you dare think I’m judging. I’m admiring. Hush.” Tubbo said sternly.

Ranboo nodded before fiddling with his belt and pulling it off. Tubbo stepped back once and helped Ranboo remove his jeans. Tubbo pulled off his bottoms as well leaving the two both in their boxers.

Tubbo pulled Ranboo’s down off his dick and froze for a second.

“Sorry..” Ranboo mumbled.

“Holy fuck please stop staying sorry before I slap you. Why would you say sorry for a big dick.” Tubbo gasped. 

Ranboo opened his mouth but was unable to speak as Tubbo began stroking his entire length helping it to its full length. Ranboo let out a deep moan as Tubbo continued.

“Oh... fuck.” Ranboo mumbled.

Tubbo let out a giggle at the curse the other had muttered. Ranboo glared at him and yanked the others underwear off in retaliation. Ranboo also slid his completely off. Tubbo shoved the other against the bed to combat the action. Tubbo sat on Ranboo’s legs and leaned down to kiss him which ended in a small fight for power between their tongues. Tubbo cheating and winning by rubbing their lengths together earning a moan from Ranboo which distracted him.

“God, I want you inside of me.” Tubbo practically growled at the other as they panted.

“O-Okay. We need to prep you right?”Ranboo says with a flushed face.

“Who knew Mark was a gay porn connoisseur.” Tubbo winked at the other.

“Shuddup.. I didn’t want to go into my first relationship blind.” Ranboo said covering his face with his hands.

Tubbo began to slightly hump Ranboo’s lower body giving just a slight bit of friction.

“Fuckkk~ stop! What do you want me to do I’ll do it.” Ranboo whined.

“Your arm can reach my drawer. Right on top should be some lube.” Tubbo smirked.

“Who’s the connoisseur now.” Ranboo teased.

Tubbo retaliated his toxic comment with small bits of friction that almost made Ranboo drop the container with a whimper. Ranboo glared at the other but Tubbo could see past his eyes, he just doesn’t want to mess up. Which little did Ranboo know, to Tubbo, nothing he could ever do would be wrong.

“I’ll do the first bit but then you can takeover. I’ve really never had anything living but myself in there before.” Tubbo said with a laugh.

Ranboo turned completely red and gave Tubbo a thumbs up as he leaned back on Ranboo’s lap and placed a lubed finger into his own asshole. Ranboo then reached up to cover his face again.

“Fuck noo~ Watch me. I know you want to.” Tubbo said with a moan.

Ranboo gave into his embarrassment and watched the smaller instead another finger letting out a pitchy moan. Tubbo scissored himself for a bit before removing his fingers and guiding Ranboo’s hand to the lube. Ranboo breathed steadily for a bit and leaned forward to takeover the role. Ranboo pushed two of his now lubed fingers into the boy on his lap and copied the movement he saw before.

“Fuuuuuck.” Tubbo moaned in response to the fingers size.

Ranboo was careful and steady with his pace and then shortly after added a third finger. Three of Ranboo’s felt like four of his own. Tubbo leaned closer into Ranboo as his legs began to shake from the sensation. Ranboo noticed this and pushed just a bit harder.

“H-Holy shit Mark.. r-right there...” Tubbo stuttered as he felt Ranboo’s fingers lightly glide across his g-spot.

Ranboo pushed in the same spot and was greeted with a complete jolt of pleasure from the small one on his lap. He continued at it for a while clearly enjoying the sounds Tubbo made.

“G-God please.. p-please just put ur giant cock in me.” Tubbo whimpered pushing Ranboo down against the bed once more.

Ranboo complied and placed his hands softly on Tubbo’s hips for now. Tubbo lifted himself by his knees and hovered over Ranboo’s now fully erect dick. He grasped it below him and lined it up with his hole. Tubbo had done this before with a dildo or two but nothing compared to the warmth of Ranboo’s very thick and real thing. He began to sink down on Ranboo’s length, moans escalating the further down he went. Tubbo got about halfway before opening his eyes and staring at Ranboo’s concerned looking face and giving him a hot wink before sucking up and slamming the rest of the way earning a sharp moan from both.

“Holy F-Fuck Toby~. Don’t kill yourself.” Ranboo said breathily.

Tubbo panted a laugh in response. He felt so full of Ranboo, he felt like he was touching every part of his insides. It was a beautiful feeling, like Ranboo could feel and know all of him.

Tubbo slid up a bit on Ranboo’s cock and went down again. The friction began. Tubbo started a soft pace on top the taller. Ranboo began to firmly grip Tubbo’s hips to help him slam against his body. This earned a sharp slap of Tubbo’s ass against him. Tubbo moaned mixed with a giggle at the sensation.

The pace quickened and Ranboo looked like he was falling apart. Ranboo’s grip tightened on his hips and Tubbo widened his eyes. Ranboo propped his legs up behind him and began thrusting up into the smaller catching Tubbo off guard.

“M-Mark bit of a warniii~” Tubbo started but was unable to finish correctly but instead with a scream.

Ranboo pushed into him at just the right angle that Tubbo began to fall apart.

“Yes. Fuck ye-yes~! Good boy. Right there.” Tubbo squeaked.

Ranboo then completely let loose against him and Tubbo began to bounce against him earning a low growl from the taller. Tubbo felt like he was almost there so he began to stroke his own dick amongst the friction.

“A-Ahhhhh fu-uck~” Tubbo sobbed as he came over Ranboo’s chest.

Ranboo thrusted back into Tubbo’s overstimulated body for a few more rounds before completely inflating the other with cum. Tubbo had never felt this feeling before and felt enraptured in the feeling of the bubble of cum that now appeared on his small bodies stomach. Ranboo looked just a curious and refused to remove his cock from the other.

Tubbo found it quite cute. This was both of their first time and they had no idea what any of this truly was.

“Toby.” Ranboo said with complete seriousness.

“Yes?” Tubbo answered.

“Can I continue?” Ranboo mumbled in embarrassment.

Tubbo stared at the other intently. Ranboo’s cock was still deep inside him and the man wasn’t done. Tubbo let out a laugh.

“God.. It took you this long to want to break me.” Tubbo teased.

Tubbo saw a glimpse of worry back in Ranboo’s eyes.

“Yes. Fucking break me Mark. I hate to ask but holy shit you’re too nice. Fuck me into tomorrow. You cum inflation kinked bastard.” Tubbo whimpered.

“Flip over.” Ranboo said with a slight hint of dominance.

“I’m still in charge.” Tubbo teased.

Ranboo pulled out of Tubbo for a second as Tubbo positioned in front of him. Ranboo quickly shoved his entire cock back inside earning another whine from the smaller. Tubbo didn’t have his strength anymore. His body was weak but holy shit Ranboo was an endurance king.

Ranboo wrapped his arms around Tubbo’s upper body and began fucking him into the mattress. Tubbo’s legs immediately began to shake and the sloppy sounds of Ranboo’s cock plunging back into Tubbo’s already cumfilled hole was a new sound to the both of them. 

It wasn’t long before Tubbo began to scream at every other intrusion and Ranboo finished for the second time, notably faster. The second load of cum inflated him once again. Tubbo secretly mocked himself for being so dainty. 

“You want me to be your cocksleeve? Is that what you want good boy? Never figured you for the kinky type.” Tubbo taunted.

“W-Whatever you’ll let me..” Ranboo muttered.

“You were really good so I’ll let you for a bit.” Tubbo said guiding their bodies down to a spooning position.

They laid there mumbling sweet nothings to each other and talking about what had happened. Tubbo felt so full. Maybe he had a kink too because the feeling was so wonderful. Their bodies eventually slowed down to normal.

“Okay. Removing now.” Ranboo said with a slight mutter but he hid it.

Tubbo nodded as his asshole suddenly felt empty. His body now contracting and Ranboo’s cum leaking out of him. The two sat up Tubbo’s body ached so Ranboo helped him along the way. The two playfully followed each other over to the restroom in the hall to clean themselves up. Tubbo stopped and glanced at the mirror. The hickey on his neck from their basement kiss earlier had calmed down and the makeup had melted off in the sweat of sex. 

It was now only a bruise.  
A beautiful shade of blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a MONSTER to write oml. Bigger then a normal chapter for obvious reasons. Anyways,,


	7. Water

Ranboo woke up to the soft light fading in from outside. He softly wipes the sleep from his eye and is greeted by a slight groan. On his chest laid the softest head of hair. Belonging to Tubbo of course. Ranboo physically stopped every action in his body. He didn’t want to move or ever breathe to disturb the angel on laying on him. Tubbo mumbled nothingness again before Ranboo felt a soft flutter of an eyelash against himself.

“...hi” Ranboo said softly unsure of the mood.

It all hit Ranboo like a truck. Yesterday was definitely not a dream. Tubbo’s messy hair and bruise on his neck said otherwise.

“Heya..” Tubbo said propping his head up with his hand.

Ranboo was slightly sad that Tubbo had left his chest. He felt kinda empty now. Tubbo strayed away from Ranboo’s eyes finally and gazed him up and down. Ranboo suddenly realized they were both very very exposed.

“A-Ah, yeah that happened..” Ranboo mumbled catching the smaller’s glance again.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about big man..” Tubbo said with a giggle.

“Huh?!” Ranboo said slightly offended.

“Obviously I’m aware we fucked Mark.” Tubbo teased now laying on the opposite side of Ranboo.

Ranboo flipped over and faced the now laying boy. The first timers were both very speechless, this feeling was so new to them. Ranboo placed his own head on Tubbo’s chest as to return the favor and just be closer to the other.

“Sleepy aren’t we?” Tubbo poked.

Ranboo mumbled and went back to listening to the others heartbeat. He began softly rubbing circles on Ranboo’s head. Ranboo heard Tubbo’s heartbeat begin to skip as he started the intimate gesture.

After a moment of silence Ranboo took a risk. He felt so loved and empowered to even take it. Ranboo lifted his head and began softly kissing up Tubbo’s chest. Tubbo immediately fell red. Ranboo worked his way up to his mouth before passionately kissing the other.

“Sorry I’m so exhausted...” Tubbo sighed.

“N-No don’t apologize you were...” Ranboo replied but faded into an unintelligible mumble.

“I was what..?” Tubbo questions.

“Great. You...you felt great.” Ranboo said this time he had the reddened face.

Tubbo softly huffed in fondness of the other.

“You’re gonna have to give me a minute before we do anything..” Tubbo sighed in an embarrassed tone.

“I’ll do anything you need me to.” Ranboo replied hiding his face.

“I need you to not feel bad.” Tubbo said resting a hand on Ranboo’s cheek.

Ranboo’s breathing slowed and he felt his worry melt. It was like Tubbo’s superpower. Ranboo felt so serene around Tubbo.

“But I also need you to get some food.. I have no idea what time it is but I’m starved..” Tubbo said releasing the others face.

Ranboo sat up and searched around before locating his boxers and sliding them on.

“I’m gonna go grab some sweatpants. Be right back. Then we can order something.” Ranboo said sneaking out of the room.

Ranboo practically rushed downstairs to his luggage as to get back to Tubbo as soon as he could. He wondered what Tubbo was thinking about the whole thing. Knowing Tubbo, probably something mischievous. Ranboo put on some sweats and headed back up to grab his jacket from yesterday and order food with Tubbo.

“Ok you know a place you want to.. eat....” Ranboo was stopped.

Tubbo sat on the bed above the covers now in Ranboo’s jacket. Too big for his size. God, Ranboo was right. He’d thought of something more mischievous to do.

“No. Haven’t thought of anything. What do you want to eat?” Tubbo said with a wink.

“See this isn’t fair.” Ranboo whined as he walked up to the bedside.

“What’s not fair?” Tubbo teased as he scooted closer to the taller at the side of the bed.

“You need to eat something. And you’re probably sore so please just... calm down.” Ranboo said shyly.

“I am the opposite of calm!” Tubbo said with a weird enthusiasm.

“I can tell.” Ranboo said in a motherly tone.

Tubbo wrapped his arms around Ranboo’s chest and just rested there.

“I’m just going to some Mcdonald’s.. It’s 2pm Toby... you’re aware of that right?”

“Sounds good. And darn... I had a plan for today.” Tubbo sighed a breath into Ranboo’s bare chest.

“Well the day isn’t over yet.. What did you want to do?” Ranboo questioned.

“There’s an aquarium by the beach... We passed it yesterday but I don’t know if you we’re paying attention.. If you even want to g—” Tubbo murmured.

“Of course.” Ranboo cut him off with a smile.

Ranboo felt Tubbo smile against him. He pet the smaller before kissing the top of his head lightly. Ranboo began to order not noticing the very intent eyes on him.

The two ate their late lunch and Tubbo fully rested up. Ranboo tried to convince him to not do anything till he felt okay. Even though he swore to Tubbo to not feel bad he still did.

Eventually the two actually made it out the door. Ranboo ordered a small cab to the aquarium entrance instead of walking the mile.

“Ready to see some fish big guy?” Tubbo said as they waited in the ticket line.

“Nope.” Ranboo teased.

“Oi, dickhead.” Tubbo pouted.

“Of course I am.. Just kinda glad to be here with you honestly...” Ranboo said with his voice getting softer towards the end.

Tubbo quickly grasped the others hand to appreciate the cute comment. The two paid the small fee and continued into the building. They looked around at the different assorted tanks, Ranboo being dragged along most times. 

Ranboo didn’t mind. He never did. Tubbo could pull Ranboo into a volcano with him and he’d just be happy to be with Tubbo. He felt safe with him.

“These are my favorite..” Tubbo said happily as they stood in front of a jellyfish tank.

The room was dark and the bioluminescence from the jellies shined and illuminated the water and the room around them. Ranboo rested his arms on Tubbo’s shoulder and placed his chin on Tubbo’s head. The two marveled at the glowing and floating beauties before Tubbo softly turned around and placed a soft kiss upon Ranboo’s lips.

Ranboo wouldnt lie to himself. The whole physical part of whatever this relationship was now caught him off guard almost every time.

But he loved it.

He softly pecked back placing his hands methodologically to avoid smudging the makeup hiding his bruise. Tubbo ecstatically grabbed Ranboo’s hand and made a straight line for the buildings exit.

“Where we going Toby?” Ranboo whispered in Tubbo’s ear.

“Home.” Tubbo smiled.

“Toby...” Ranboo protested already knowing where this was going to end.

“Don’t ‘Toby’ me Mark. Movie then smexy time.” Tubbo said with a funny tone.

The two enjoyed every second of this fun conversation. So much that they were distracted from where they were walking and slammed into another person.

“Tubzo.. Watch it!” A familiar voice said.

Ranboo looked up to see an unsuspecting Wilbur and Tommy?

“You’re supposed to be at Phils.” Tubbo said dropping Ranboo’s hand.

Ranboo didn’t understand a clue of what was happening but he placed himself nearest to Tubbo and put a hand on his shoulder in support.

“Allow me to explain myself alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man i’m hungry.  
> bit shorter cause last chapter was fuckin massive,, also all the Tubbo & Ranboo stream content we’ve been getting bois  
> GOD BLESS


	8. Sky

Tubbo felt a weird sense of betrayal. Tommy always knew his feelings on everything but to purposefully remove himself from their house and ruin stream plans was a new level.

“Were you with Wilbur then? This whole time?” Tubbo asked him.

As much as Tubbo wanted to be mad, he couldn’t. He could feel the warmth of Ranboo’s hand on his shoulder. He got everything he’d ever wanted. In part to Tommy but it really just didn’t sit right.

“More or less.. I just crashed on the couch for a bit. Nothing out of the ordinary.” Tommy brushed it off.

“Tommy, can I talk to you?” Ranboo suddenly spoke up.

Tubbo glanced behind him at the taller.

“Sure.” Tommy said beginning to walk off, Ranboo following shortly after.

The two turned a corner and Wilbur exploded with laughter.

“Now what the fuck is this all then?” Wilbur cackled.

“Tommy intervened way to personally in me and Ranboo’s relationship.” Tubbo said pinching his brow.

“Glad you two figured it out.” Wilbur smiled.

“Not you too!! Did everyone know but me. What the hell..” Tubbo said rubbing his face thinking of all the people who weren’t as dense as the couple.

“Awh Toby. It’s okay. Is swear I’m just poking fun. Tommy didn’t tell me anything other then he just wanted to stay with me for a bit. Figured you two were arguing. But, I am going to leave him here with you two!” Wilbur laughed almost maniacally.

“Oh! Yea leave! He’ll be forced to come back with us.” Tubbo smirked.

“That’s the ideal Tubs. Hope everything works out with you. Looking forward to the content.” Wilbur said patting Tubbo on the head and heading out with a quick pace.

Wilbur loved messing with Tommy and Tubbo a lot. He practically broke into their house when they first moved, it was quite the experience. The man was a cryptid.

Tubbo drew his eyes back to the corner the two taller boys disappeared behind. He crossed his arms, hoping to himself he looked mad or threatening. Tubbo couldn’t truly be mad at Tommy but he could pretend to be.

The two returned from their walk and Ranboo immediately grabbed Tubbo’s hand. Tubbo looked up at the man beside him and then switched to Tommy.

“Sorry Tubzo.” Tommy said looking down at his toes. “Should of asked you or let you know.”

“It’s ok Tommy.. Just be glad everything turned out this way. If it didn’t we would’ve been awful without you in the house. But it’s okay.. I think?” Tubbo said looking back to Ranboo.

“Better then ever.” Ranboo said with a goofy smile.

The two lovers shared a kind moment between their eyes.

“So uh... Where’s Wilby?” Tommy said slightly concerned.

Tubbo took responsibility and explained Wilburs actions. The three discussed what they wanted to do. Tommy would come back, they needed to make SOME content before Ranboo went home.

That’s when it hit Tubbo.

Ranboo would be leaving.

He wasn’t here forever. They only had a 3 more days to themself. Tubbo felt a wave of sadness wash over him. He didn’t really participate in the content conversation that Ranboo and Tommy were bouncing off of each other.

“You okay Toby?” Ranboo said as they paused at their house entrance.

Tubbo saw Tommy march upstairs to his room and then looked back to the taller.

“Just tired. And sore. You suck.” Tubbo teased.

“Hey! I’m sorry. Let’s go lay down or something..” Ranboo stuttered.

“You mean cuddle? Sure.” Tubbo finished for him.

Ranboo’s face lit up and dragged Tubbo behind him to Tubbo’s room. The two placed their shoes aside and immediately collapsed. Tubbo rested his head on the wall behind the bed and flicked on the TV. Ranboo folded into Tubbo’s side resting his head on top of Tubbo.

“Why don’t you put on one of your shows?” Ranboo suggested. “I think I might fall asleep so my opinion doesn’t matter.”

“Awh. Thanks big man.” Tubbo said beginning to pet the top of Ranboo’s head.

“Yea.. As long as you keep doing that.” Ranboo said with a slight groan.

Tubbo kept his hand on Ranboo’s head. Occasionally reassuring the other he was still there. He heard a soft noise from the taller every time he did so. The sound got quieter until Tubbo could only assume he’d fallen asleep. 

They stayed like that. Tubbo wasn’t sure how long. Definitely a few whole episodes.

The soft light from the sky peaked through the window at the couple. Tubbo looked in awe at the other. That’s honestly all he could look at Ranboo with. Tubbo was in awe of every feature of the taller. Every crinkle in his face when he smiled, every vein you could see in his arm from afar, he loved everything. 

“ALRIGHT. So I’m thinking we leave cryptic messages on twitter to hype up the stream with us three tomor—“ Tommy burst in practically screaming.

“SHUSH.” Tubbo interrupted very loudly.

“What?” Tommy said dumbfounded.

Tubbo pointed at the sleepy boy next to him.

“Jesus, now I wish I didn’t leave. Content. Soon. Get ready. He’s not here forever.” Tommy said flipping off Tubbo and leaving the room.

Tubbo sighed to himself. He looked back at the sky. God, he didn’t want this to end.

“What was all that about..?” Ranboo mumbled.

“Hmm? Oh just content stuff Boo.. You know how Tommy is.” Tubbo said returning to petting the others head.

“How boring.” Ranboo said burying his face in Tubbo’s chest.

Tubbo’s face heated up as he felt Ranboo’s warm breath through his shirt. Tubbo softly picked up Ranboo’s face from laying down. Ranboo looked confused at first but leaned into Tubbo’s hands all the same. The two locked eyes for a while before Ranboo placed his hands on either side of Tubbo and brought himself closer to Tubbo’s face.

“Hey...” Tubbo giggled.

“Hey.” Ranboo parroted.

Tubbo quickly pulled the others face into a heated kiss. Ranboo’s mouth engulfing the smaller’s bottom lip until Tubbo opened his mouth for more passion. Tubbo could feel Ranboo’s breaths for air against his mouth and shut his eyes tighter embracing the feeling more. Ranboo sat up father so he could place his hands against Tubbo’s face. His fingers tangling in the hair on the back of his head. Tubbo’s hands could be found messing with the hems of Ranboo’s clothing around his neck, pulling Ranboo closer to him.

Tubbo stopped for a second and saw the others eyes. The two shared a small giggle before Ranboo started to kiss Tubbo’s cheeks and neck softly.

“Marrrk~!” Tubbo said with delight.

“HmmM?” Ranboo said sarcastically.

Ranboo began to blow a raspberry into Tubbo’s lower neck for fun.

“Ok okay!! Stooppp.” Tubbo giggled.

The two separated from eachother and saw the other in full. Tubbo reached and softly tapped the others nose.

“Ok come on, Tommy wants to discuss job stuff. We can do more domestic shit later..” Tubbo said with a laugh.

“Dang..” Ranboo said looking down to be dramatically disappointed.

The blue sky from the window illuminated Ranboo in front of him. He looked practically angelic. And he truly was.

Ranboo freed the smaller from his weight and Tubbo followed the other out the door and downstairs to go discuss content with the impatient blond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude,, Ranboo and Tubbo have been staying up talking to eachother lately. RIP Their sleep schedules. They literally cant stop talking to eachother.. :’>


End file.
